The Shinigami and the Exorcist
by rei373
Summary: What will happen when Ichigo Kurosaki starts school at True Cross Academy and works with Rin and Yukio to take control of his inner hollow, and what will happen if something is to provoke his hollowfication? In this fanfiction Rin and Ichgo will both work to control their untamed powers, unknowing of the mysterious force that is seeking to control their inner demons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters.**

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please don't judge it too harshly… thanks :3 Also I'm sick so… yay

Chapter 1: Ichigo's New School

Ichigo's POV:

"King… wake up you lazy bastard you can't sleep in today!" exclaimed an annoyed Shiro.

Honestly… I don't understand why he even cares what I have to do today, I just got back from the Soul Society yesterday can't I just relax for a while?

"Come on King, you have to go to see that Kiske guy today remember?"

I have to see Urahara today, I questioned. That was weird, normally I would remember something like that. Oh well, nobody's perfect I guess...

Hey Shiro, when do I have to see him, I asked

Shiro sighed, "You're hopeless, you have to see him at 9:30AM sharp and it's 9:00AM now so you better haul ass if you want to make it in time."

I completely forgot! I'm supposed to move into this new school today and Urahara is supposed to drop me off there! Damn, maybe Shiro's right, I mean seriously, if I have to rely on my hollow to tell me what I'm doing today then maybe he really does deserve to have control over me. I shook my head, nah that would suck for me. I ran downstairs to say goodbye to Yuzu and Karin.

"Where's dad?" I asked them. They didn't reply, instead they just pointed behind me and I turned around just in time to dodge my dad's foot that flew past me.

"GOOD MORNING! ICHIGOOO!" he screamed as he crashed into the wall. "Leaving already son?"

I could feel my eye twitching.

"Yeah, I am… So I guess I'll write you guys from this new school I'm going to, ok?"

Yuzu burst into tears,

"I don't want you to leave Ichigo!" she sobbed as she ran at me to give me a hug. "You just got back yesterday!"

This caught me off guard, I didn't know she cared so much about whether or not I was around.

"You'll be fine Yuzu," I reassured her, " Dad and Karin will be here for you and I'm only a phone call away." She didn't stop crying but she smiled at me and nodded, walking back to stand next to Karin who had her arms folded across her chest, she looked like she was fine but I knew that deep down she was also disappointed that I was leaving as well.

"Be careful and have fun Ichigo." said Karin.

My dad stood up, brushing himself off.

"Now don't go around breaking all the girl's hearts alright s- AGHHH!" I landed a pretty solid punch right between my dad's eyes so he wouldn't be finishing that sentence anytime soon.

"Alright," I sighed, "See you guys later!" I exclaimed as I started to walk down the street to Urahara's shop. I checked my watch, it was 9:25, shit I was going to be late! As I began to run I could hear Shiro laughing in my head. What's so funny, I thought.

"Oh nothing, Mr. King! I just can't wait to see the look on your face when you get there and you're late!" Shiro spluttered.

Damn I really hate that guy, I started to slow down and pulled my combat pass out of my pocket then pressed it against my chest.

"Woah woah King! What are you doing?" Shiro asked quizzically.

"I'm faster in my Shinigami form so I thought that I could just carry my body to Urahara's shop" I retorted. I could sense that Shiro was disappointed that I had a smart idea, I smirked, just thinking of my hollow being beaten by me was all that I needed to keep me going. Finally, I arrived at Urahara's shop with two minutes to spare.

"Hello? Urahara? Anyone home?" I yelled as I stepped back into my body that I had just laid on the ground. The front door of the shop opened and Jinta stepped out, realizing I was here he stuck his head back inside and yelled "Hey Urahara! Carrot top's here!"

"For the last time Jinta…" I breathed heavily, "My name is Ichigo."

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face and then turned back to the door and yelled again. "Hey hurry up! Carrot top is getting huffy and his eye is doing that weird gold and black thing again!"

I froze, did he say my eye was doing 'that weird gold and black thing'? I took a deep breath. Don't even think about it Shiro, I thought.

Shiro sighed "It was worth a try."

"Well if it isn't Ichigo" murmured Urahara as he stepped out his shop, he sounded like he was tired and as if to prove my point he covered his mouth with his hand and yawned.

He waved his hand, motioning for me to come towards him, when I got to the door he looked me in the eyes and frowned.

"This new school you're going to is a little bit different to the one you're currently at. First of all there will be normal high school classes but you will also be attending their cram school classes that are for kids who want to become exorcists."

My eyes widened.

"Exorcists," I repeated bluntly, "Like demons and all that weird stuff."

"I wouldn't call it weird but yeah, that's pretty much it." Urahara replied.

"Why would anyone want to become one of those!" I snapped.

Urahara tilted his head, I could tell he just wanted to get this over with and I couldn't blame him because I was tired too.

"You'll see when you get there, anyway when you are at this school you will be living in a building that only has two other residents in it, so if you lose control…" he pointed directly at my eyes, "then you won't hurt anyone."

I clenched my fist, it bothered me to know that I wasn't in control of my powers and that it could hurt other people if I didn't learn to control them.

"What about the other two people, will they be safe?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, also, you have a job to do when you are there." Urahara rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a picture of a young boy with smooth black hair and striking blue eyes, his teeth and ears were a little strange because his teeth looked like miniature fangs and his ears looked like those of an elf. I took the photo of the boy and put it in my pocket.

"This boy, has some similar problems to yours I guess. He has powers he can't control and just in case he goes berserk you're the one in charge of stopping him."

Great, I sighed… I have to babysit this guy.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked bleakly.

"Oh yes one last thing! While you are there you will be training with Miss. Shura, Mr. Okumura and one other student. Those teachers will not only help you improve your fighting skills but they can help you keep your inner hollow under control." he beamed as he continuously jabbed me in the center of my chest with his cane.

"They can help me with.." I cleared my throat, "With my hollow problem?"

"I have a name you know…" snarled Shiro

Shut up nobody asked for your opinion, I snapped at Shiro which actually made him quiet for once.

"They sure can!" smiled Urahara, "Now let's get going"

He pulled this weird looking key from his pocket, closed the door to the shop and then put the key in the door. He turned around and faced me point to the door.

"After you Ichigo, King." Urahara said sarcastically.

"First of all how do you know Shiro calls me king and secondly… why am I walking into your shop? Isn't the school in another town?"

"I spoke with Zangetsu before remember? Oh and just open the door and you'll see"

I sighed, I swear if he's messing with me again then he's going to regret it, I thought as I turned to the door and pulled the handle, but what came next, I as most certainly not prepared for.

That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. If you are going to leave a review then please don't be too harsh because this is the first fanfiction I have ever written! Anyway, see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters**

 **Well here comes chapter two! I'm sorry the first chapter really wasn't the best thing I've ever written but I will do my best to improve on this chapter! If you left a review then yes, I most certainly did read it and I would like to thank you guys for the support! So here goes!**

Chapter 2: Ichigo's Introduction at True Cross Academy

Rin's POV:

I winced, my head still hurt from the beating I took yesterday. Images of Yukio's blue flames danced through my head, I hated seeing him in pain and I couldn't do anything, his big brother couldn't help him at all. "Okumura, are you ok? Do you need to see the nurse?" questioned Yukio. Sometimes I think that he's my older brother, what with him bossing me around and being my teacher and all.

"Nah I'm fine, thanks though Yukio." I replied after barely catching my yawn, I didn't sleep at all, I couldn't. He smiled which kind of surprised me, it was almost like he was completely over what happened yesterday. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I crossed my fingers hoping that it wasn't Mephisto, I just couldn't deal with him right now.

"The door's open, you can come in." Yukio said as he turned to face the door. As the door swung open the whole class followed Yukio's gaze, craning their necks to see who was behind the door.

"Ah Yukio! How are you after yesterday?" gushed Mephisto who was now standing in the doorway of our classroom.

No, why did it have to be him? Wait, there's someone else with him. I sat on the very edge of my seat, trying to see who it was, but gravity took ahold of me and I came crashing down onto the cold, hard floor. I looked up to see a kid that looked a little bit older than me staring at me with a startled expression on his face. The only thing unusual about him was the color of his hair, it was a bright orange. That couldn't possibly be natural. Mephisto turned around and crouched down in front of me.

"Oh poor Rin, do you need help getting off the ground or are you going to stare at the new student all day." Mephisto crowed.

"New student?" I repeated bluntly as I got back up and sat down in my seat.

Ichigo's POV:

I looked around, this place was huge. "This is…" I stuttered, "a school?" Honestly this place looks more like a privately owned city than a school to me. The most amazing thing was the building in the center of it all that kind of reminded me of a castle.

"Why yes it is, welcome to True Cross Academy." grinned Urahara. As I was looking around a pink limo suddenly pulled up on the side of the street that we were standing by. Ok this is weird, I might understand this place having a limo but does it seriously have to be pink? This can't get any stranger can it? Right when I was getting used to the strangely colored limo a man dressed in fancy, white and purple clothes stepped out holding a pink umbrella in the air. Not to mention he also had a weird top hat and a really creepy grin on his face that reminded me of Shiro's smile…

"Hey I may only be a Hollow but I do have feelings you know!" fumed Shiro inside my head, I winced. I hate it when he yells in my head because well, as you would assume he can cause quite the headache.

"Ah Mephisto long time no see!" exclaimed Urahara as he moved towards the limo. The strange new man smiled and walked forwards to greet Urahara.

"Kisuke! How have you been old friend?" grinned the man.

Both of them turned around to look at me, I felt kind of awkward because I really didn't know what was happening.

"So this is the boy you were talking about earlier." stated the man as he started walking towards me. He gripped my shoulder with his hand as he looked me over. Ok this guy is creepy, he's on par with Shiro. He smiled and took a step back. "My name is Mephisto Pheles, nice to meet you. And your name is?" I cleared my throat and straightened my posture.

"My name is Kurosaki, Ichigo. Nice to meet you sir." I replied, trying to be as formal as I could. Mephisto tilted his head and and pointed directly at my chest.

"May I say hello to your other half?" he grinned mischieviously. I froze, why would he want to meet Shiro? Urahara shifted his stance slightly and reached for his cane, obviously he was going to make sure that if I let Shiro out he wouldn't go crazy. I took a deep breath.

"Shiro, don't go insane ok?" I thought. I could feel Shiro's excitement to be let out.

"Of course 'King' you have my word." gushed Shiro as he began to take control. My vision started to become blurry and I couldn't hear anything.

When I finally woke up there was an extreme pain that seemed to be coming from my arms that were now forced behind my back and I was laying face down on the ground.

"Well that was fun, make sure to let me do things like this more often 'King'." muttered a please Shiro.

"What the hell are you talking about." I groaned, the pain was worsening by the second. That was when I noticed Mephisto and Urahara were backed up against the pink limo and Urahara had his hands out in… Bakudo 1: Sai position.

"Damn you to hell Shiro!" I screamed aloud, he gave me his word he wouldn't do anything stupid!

I look at Mephisto and Urahara who were both clearly shaken by whatever Shiro did.

"Urahara it's me, it's ok you can let me go." I winced as I tried to sit up, his face looked like he was looking at a monster, well I guess he isn't wrong. Mephisto was the first one to snap out of it.

"Kisuke, the boy's alright now, you can free him." he stuttered, as Mephisto stood up he tried to calm down Urahara who still had his eyes fixed on me, he was breathing heavily and his whole body was shaking. Man this was bad, nothing gets to Kisuke and somehow whatever Shiro did has ripped him to shreds. Thankfully Urahara started to stand up and released me from his Sai.

When I was finally standing again I walked over to Urahara and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"What the hell did Shiro do to you?" I demanded as I looked into his eyes which still seemed to be seeing something else. That was when I noticed how sore my right hand was and the hand shaped bruise around Kisuke's neck. My eyes widened as I slowly backed away rubbing the palm of my hand. "I'm sorry," I whispered as my eyes drifted to Mephisto, " I didn't know what he was going to do." I could feel my eyes beginning to sting. Kisuke turned his head slowly to Mephisto.

"I need to go and check on Jinta and Ururu." murmured Urahara who began to walk back down the street. "Mephisto I trust you to take care of Mr. Kurosaki, oh and Ichigo. I'll be fine, it's not your fault."

"Well you heard the man," Mephisto beamed as if nothing had happened, "Right this way Mr. Kurosaki." Mephisto opened the door to limo. How could he be so calm after what just happened?

I reluctantly stepped into the backseat of the limo, although I hated the color the seats were actually quite comfortable.

"Ok, here we go!" cried Mephisto from the front seat.

"Wait what do you me- AGHHHH!" I exclaimed as the limo took off as lightning speed. I scrambled to find a seat belt only to discover there there were none to be found.

"King what the hell is happening! Can you tell that guy to calm down!" yelled Shiro. I squeezed my eyes shut, here comes that damned headache.

"After what you did you have no right to talk, so take my advice and shut up." I hissed back at him. I could feel Shiro's defeat, that's two points for team Kurosaki.

"How long until we arrive?" I asked Mephisto who was still flooring the gas pedal up front.

"Oh just five minutes!" he replied as he swerved to avoid a head on collision with a green minivan.

Well I hope he's right because I'm beginning to feel a little queasy.

Rin's POV:

The new student sighed, he was obviously bored out of his mind.

"My name is Kurosaki, Ichigo. I'm 17 years old and I'm a brand new student here at True Cross." the boy addressed the class, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Wait, why is your name Strawberry?' retorted Izumo, she was clearly pleased that she could pick on the new guy. Ichigo winced but that was all he seemed to do.

"Also what's up with that hair color? Am I going to have to call you Strawberry Carrot-Top from now on?" she grinned, I could tell she was enjoying this. The new guy snapped.

"Ok first of all, my name isn't strawberry it means one who protects, secondly, this is my natural hair color so you're just going to have to deal with it and thirdly, what the hell is wrong with your eyebrows?" Ichigo fumed. Izumo sat back in her seat with a blank expression on her face, but it wasn't just her, everyone was staring at Ichigo. I turned to face him and saw exactly why they were, one of his eyes… was black and gold. Mephisto nudged Ichigo's shoulder and pointed to his eye. Ichigo took a deep breath, closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were back to normal.

"Alright class let's calm down, Izumo stop playing with Mr. Kurosaki and Rin," droned Yukio as he turned to face me, "Ichigo will be sitting next to you, is that ok?"

I grinned, this was going to be awesome! Anyone who can shut Izumo up is on my cool list.

"Sure that will be great!" Ichigo looked at me with a confused look on his face, I could tell he was wondering how I was ok with him being so close to me after what just happened with his eye.

What he doesn't know is how I look when I lose control so whatever happened to his eye, I can kind of understand how he feels.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters**

 **Thanks so much for the positive feedback on the second chapter! I am so sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner, I was just really busy with some other stuff and wasn't able to really sit down and write this chapter. As I said before, I'm not a very good writer so if you guys have any pointers for me then go ahead and leave a review because I will read (and have read) all of them! Also please tell me what you think of the different POV's and if I should keep that style or change to a normal narration.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Ichigo's POV:

I couldn't understand how this guy could be so calm especially after what he just saw. Flexing my hand which was still sore from the incident with Shiro and Urahara, I looked up at Mr. Okumura who was pacing back and forth in front of the chalkboard, babbling on and on about the different types of exorcists. Being a Shinigami myself, I could kind of understand what he was talking about and by kind of I mean I could only understand what the class 'knight' meant because, well , that's kind of what I am I guess. I felt something bump into my left shoulder, I swear if it was that Izumo kid then I was going to bash her brains in this time. To my surprise it was actually the, other Okumura that was so bravely sitting next to me.

"Hey!" he whispered to me, "My name's Okumura, Rin. Nice to meet you Ichigo!" he beamed at me. I wasn't sure how to respond so I just nodded and turned back to face the chalk board. In the corner of my eye I could see his facial expression immediately change into the most disappointed frown I have ever seen besides Yuzu's 'I want that now' face. I didn't know what I did wrong, why was he so upset all of a sudden, is he hurt because I didn't reply?

"Oh, do you want me to call you Kurosaki because I could call you that instead." Rin muttered, shifting his feet under his desk.

"No no!" I quickly assured him, "You can call me whatever you want!" I did my best to make sure he didn't feel that I was rejecting him, after his understanding of me I kind of owe him one. Rin's eyes lit up like a child at a candy store and that goofy grin was back on his face again.

"Ichigo, Rin, are you two focused or do I need to have you separated?" Mr. Okumura addressed us. I shook my head and quickly turned to face the front, I most certainly did not want to be on anyone's bad side, especially the teacher's. Rin's mouth suddenly dropped wide open and his eyes fixed on the teacher.

"Is there something the matter Rin?" Mr. Okumura questioned, he was obviously as confused as I was.

"You and Ichigo," Rin stuttered, "have the same voice!" Mr. Okumura and I looked at each other, what the hell did he mean by 'we have the same voice'? The whole class burst into laughter. Suddenly a guy with really weird hair stood up and pointed at me and the teacher.

"He's right teach!" he exclaimed, "You two could be twins if not for your appearance!" Over the raucous laughter of the class I could hear the faint sound of a bell ringing, that must mean that class is over for the day. I sighed, finally I could get out of here and enjoy some fresh air. As I began to make my way out of the classroom Mr. Okumura dashed over to me and grabbed me before I could make my escape.

"Not so fast Ichigo, I need to talk to you for a moment." he said, dragging me back into the classroom by the collar of my shirt. To my surprise Rin was still sitting at his desk, he had hardly even moved since I attempted the flee the classroom.

"Don't worry Ichigo you're not in any sort of trouble I just needed to talk to you about a few things." Mr. Okumura said with a calming voice as he motioned me to sit beside Rin who still hadn't moved an inch since the bell rang. As I sat down Mr. Okumura walked behind us to grab a chair and pulled it over to sit by us. As he got settled, he turned to face me with a friendly smile and extended his hand towards me.

"First of all," he said, "You don't have to be so formal so please, feel free to call me Yukio."

Being the awkward person that I was I shifted in my seat and reached to shake his hand.

"Ok, Yukio." I repeated, "What did you want to talk to me about." Yukio sighed and turned to face Rin who was still facing the chalkboard at the front of the classroom.

"Ok Rin, when I told you to be quiet and wait after class I didn't mean for you to turn into some sort of statue." he grumbled, as soon as he said that Rin started to move out of the position he had been in for what seemed like hours and his now signature grin spread out across his face again. This kid has some serious issues.

"So Rin if you wouldn't mind showing Mr. Kurosaki th-" I cut him off and shook my head. Being called Mr. Kurosaki just doesn't suit me as well as you would like to think.

"Please just call me Ichigo." I pleaded, looking Yukio directly in the eyes. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Rin, why don't you go ahead and explain to Ichigo 'your' situation." Yukio finished, motioning for Rin to stand up. Before I even had time to ask what he meant by 'situation' Rin was out of his chair and was holding a sheathed katana in his hands. Instinctively I brought out my Substitute Soul Reaper badge and pressed it against my chest, once I was in my Shinigami form I reached behind me for Zangetsu just in case this kid was going to start a fight. Both Yukio and Rin looked at me with startled expressions on their faces.

"Ichigo he's not going to hurt you," Yukio stuttered, "He was just going to show you something, there's no need to be so defensive." I guess he was right, maybe I did overreact a little bit. Embarrassed, I released my firm grip on Zangetsu and began to step back into my body which was slumped over in my chair. Once I was sitting down again I folded my arms across my chest and acted like nothing had happened. I nodded to Rin who was still staring at me, completely dumbfounded. I sighed angrily, was this guy gonna keep staring at me or what?

"Go on," I fumed, "We don't have all day." Rin snapped out of it and began to unsheathe the katana which he was still holding. I assumed it was just going to be some cool looking sword but when the sword was completely uncovered both the katana and Rin were bathed in blue flames.

I blinked, this was not happening. How could he be alive just standing there like that? When I took another look at him I realized that his appearance was slightly altered, his ears looked like those of an elf's, his teeth looked like fangs and a tail suddenly popped out from behind him. Rin lifted his head up and met my gaze with an icy cold stare which was abruptly broken by him gushing, "So what do ya' think?

Rin's POV:

As I released Kurikara I could see Ichigo's expression changing from one of boredom to a state of awe. Most people would be freaking out around now but Ichigo was different, instead of screaming and running away he stayed seated and studied me from head to toe.

"What," Ichigo stuttered, "Are you and is your brother the same?" I shook my head and walked towards him. He didn't even so much as blink when I sat next to him, my flames still burning as bright as ever. I looked to Yukio and sighed, I knew I was going to have to explain our story to him and that wasn't a bad thing but it was kind of a long story and I really didn't want to miss lunch.

"Here goes.." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters.**

 **I'm sorry this one is going to be really short because I pumped this one out right after the third chapter because I knew that I was going to be really busy during the week.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rather short (*insert Edward Elric short rant here*) fourth chapter and as always please leave a review because I love to hear what you guys have to say!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Rin's POV:

After I had explained our situation to Ichigo, Yukio handed him a key that would allow him to enter our dorm and travel from any door to the cram school.

"So Ichigo, what's your story?" I asked him, he froze and gave me a cold stare and then looked away. Yukio glanced at me and I mouthed 'What did I do?' to him. He shrugged and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder which was starting to shake a little bit.

"You don't have to tell him right now if you don't want to. Mephisto gave me a brief explanation of what you're going through and I understand that it's painful so don't feel pressured, ok?" Yukio whispered to Ichigo who was now beginning to stand up. He rolled his head around to face me and gave me a weak smile as if to say that he was ok, but deep down I knew he wasn't. As he began to walk out of the room he placed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

"Thanks for everything guys, I guess I'll see you at dinner then." he mumbled as he turned the corner and began to walk down the hall. I looked back at Yukio whose gaze was still fixed upon the now empty seat that was in front of him.

"Yukio, are you ok?" I asked worriedly, "I didn't mean to upset him." He stood up and fixed his glasses which were slightly tilted to the right and then faced me and smiled.

"Don't worry, he just needs time. When he's ready to tell you then he'll tell you, but you need to be patient ok Rin?" I nodded, I completely understood how he felt.

Ichigo's POV:

Once I was back at the entrance of the cram school I decided to test out this new key I had acquired to take my mind off of the recent events. I pulled the golden key out of my pocket and brought the key up to my eyes so I could take a better look at it. It seemed like any old key, how could this thing possibly get me all the way to the other side of the school? That was when I remembered that Urahara had a similar key that got us to the school from his shop. I took a deep breath and muttered 'Open sesame' under my breath as I placed the key inside the keyhole and unlocked the door . To my surprise, once I turned the door handle I wasn't standing outside like I was before when Mephisto pulled up in his flashy pink limo, I was standing outside of an abandoned building that looked like it used to be a dormitory for students. I sighed and pulled the key out from the door and closed it, after that I opened the door again and instead of walking into the cram school I was standing inside of the old building. Confused, I looked around trying to figure out which way I was supposed to go when I saw a piece of paper that was taped to one of the walls. Thinking this was a hint (which it was) I walked towards it and did my best to try and decipher the message that was scrawled over what looked like a map of the building.

 _Dearest Ichigo,_

 _I have placed you in this dorm due to your 'issues', so that if you lose control then there won't be that much of a mess for me to clean up afterwards. You may be wondering why you aren't in a building by yourself if I believe you to be that dangerous, well the other two residents are the Okumura brothers who are dorming in the room across from the one that you will be staying in. They are here because Rin also has some similar issues to yours and Yukio is more than qualified to prevent both of you boys from going absolutely bonkers. Under this message is a map of the building that has both your room, their room, the kitchen and the exits etc. highlighted so you don't get lost That's all for now!_ _Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _Mephisto Pheles_

Well now that was out of the way I could finally go to my room and get some peace and quiet. As I began walking up the stairs I reflected back on the events that had transpired. First Shiro attacked Urahara and Mephisto, then he makes an appearance in front of my new class and then I find out that these brothers are half demons but only the older one has these crazy powers? Just when I thought that I'd seen it all this just had to come around and throw my world upside down again didn't it. I sighed, it had been a long day and all I wanted was to be alone and rest. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw two doors with signs above them, the first one read ' _Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura' and the second one read_ ' _Ichigo Kurosaki'_ . Once I read the signs I headed into my room to get organized and have a quick nap before dinner. When I opened the door I was surprised to see that a trunk was sitting atop my bed. That's strange, I didn't remember bringing anything with me. I walked over to the trunk and as soon as I opened it I felt something soft fly out and hit me square in the face, knocking me over in the process.

"What's the big idea keeping me locked inside that thing! I could barely breathe!" fumed a strangely familiar voice. I picked myself off the floor and squeezed my eyes shut, I already had to deal with Mephisto and I don't want to deal with anyone else right now.

"Ichigo is that you?" continued the voice, now that it had spoken twice I knew exactly who it was.

Before he could react I spun around and grabbed him, lifting him off of the ground and dangling him in the air by his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here Kon!" I spewed, that was when I noticed the note that was sitting atop what looked like my clothes in the trunk. Completely forgetting about the suffocating Kon in my fist I picked up the note and began to read what it said.

 _Ichigo,_

 _I know you didn't have time to pack so I did it for you. Luckily I got to your room before Dad did because I'm sure you wouldn't be happy with him going through your things. I packed a week's worth of clothes for you, your toiletries and your adorable stuffed animal to keep you company! I also squeezed in a picture of the five of us, from before you know what happened. Anyway I hope you have fun at your new school and don't forget to call us!_

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Yuzu_

I smiled, no matter what kind of day I'm having, Yuzu can always find a way to make me smile and think of the best. Clutching the letter to my chest, I moved the trunk off of the bed and onto the floor then I slumped down onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress. As I began to fall asleep I let go of Kon who dropped to the floor and started pacing back and forth complaining about how badly he was being treated but I didn't care. All I could think about was my family, and how they've always been there for me even if they couldn't really do much to help me. Suddenly an all too recognizable laugh rang out from my fading consciousness.

"You're too soft King," Shiro sneered, "If you keep acting like that then you'll make my job almost too easy." I gasped, it felt like every bone in my body was being crushed under his spiritual pressure. All I could do was cry out from the pain and grip Yuzu's letter even tighter.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" a startled Kon exclaimed as he attempted to scramble up onto the mattress but only to be knocked off by my twisting and turning.

"Yuzu, Karin…" I whimpered, "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry." I could feel Shiro grinning as he finally took control of my body, I let out one final cry and then I passed out from the severity of pain that was coursing throughout my body.

Rin's POV:

It was nearly time for dinner and tonight was the night where the whole cram school comes together and has dinner at our dorm. I grinned and began to sprint towards Yukio who was setting out some materials for tomorrow's class.

"Hey Yukio! It's time for me to start making dinner, can you drop me off at the dorm?" I bubbled.

Yukio placed the chalk that was in his hand back onto his desk and turned around to face me. He shrugged and began to make his way towards the door, motioning for me to follow him.

"Sure why not. I even have some spare time seeing as I've finished all of my preparations for tomorrow so why don't I help you out in the kitchen?" Yukio responded as he closed the door then reopened it once he finished changing it's location to our room in the close to abandoned building. I grabbed Kurikara from my desk and dashed through the door to meet the impatient Yukio who was waiting for me on the other side. Once I passed through, I heard a blood curdling scream coming from Ichigo's room. Yukio and I looked at each other and began to run towards his door, I unsheathed my katana which caused my blue flames to be released and Yukio readied his pistols as we both burst into Ichigo's room. To our surprise Ichigo was balled up on his bed rocking back and forth saying something over and over again to himself. I began to make my way towards him when Yukio caught my shoulder and pulled me back to stand behind him. What was happening to him, what was causing this much pain?

"Ichigo do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Yukio said in a calm tone, as he began to slowly approach the now sobbing Ichigo that was still curled up on his mattress. The second that Yukio took one step towards him, he bolted upright and held his head in his hands.

"Stay away from me!" Ichigo bellowed, he sounded exactly like he did when Izumo was taunting him in class except it sounded like he had three different voices and they were all talking at once.

Yukio didn't even so much as flinch and he kept on moving towards him.

"Look we're here to help you Ichigo, don't worry you don't need to worry about hurting us we'll be just fine." Yukio explained as continued his approach. Suddenly the room was filled with this bone chilling laugh that made me shiver.

"Yukio get away from him!" I cried out as I lunged forward and pushed Yukio out of the way just as a black and red streak of energy shot out from Ichigo and flew straight past him and into the wall behind us.

Breathing heavily, I picked myself up off of the ground and took a defensive stance in front of Yukio.

"Rin back off! Can't you see he needs help?" Yukio yelled at me, but he didn't realize that Ichigo had changed. The eerie laugh came again except this time it came from Ichigo.

"What did you say before, four eyes?" he breathed, as he turned around to face us except with his eyes closed. "You don't need to worry about hurting 'us'? Whoever said I was worried about hurting you!" he shrieked as his looked down upon us, whatever that thing was, it wasn't Ichigo anymore. It may sound like him and look like him but that's something else. When I looked up to meet its gaze I could feel my body beginning to tremble and my breathing starting to accelerate.

"What's wrong Rin?" grunted Yukio who was still on the ground from when I knocked him out of the way of 'Ichigo's' attack. I didn't reply, I couldn't because my eyes were fixed on Ichigo, or more specifically his eyes, which were now gold and black just like they were in class today.

"Pleasure to meet you," it grinned as it bowed towards us, "My name is Shiro, and I'm going to kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters.**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out! School = Evil**

 **I will also be working on a Tokyo Ghoul / Bleach crossover soon so keep an eye out for that! :D**

 **Chapter 5:**

Yukio's POV:

My hearing was still out from being knocked over by Rin, what the hell had gotten into him? I winced as I began to pull myself off of the ground, all I could see was a blur of what I assumed to be Rin's blue flames clashing with some sort of red and black energy. My eyes flew open as I got up off of the floor and loaded my pistols with the tranquilizers Mephisto had given me for this type of situation. When I was on my feet again, I realized I was standing in the midst of an all out war. But why was Rin fighting Ichigo and what was this strange presence I was feeling?

"Oh goody! You can actually put up a fight, but that's not enough to stop me!" a voice cried out from behind the new energy that Rin was so pitifully fending off.

"Shut up! What did you do with Ichigo?" he roared as he charged towards the voice, but only to be knocked back again by a new wave of attacks. Finally, I could see a figure standing in front of Rin, it looked exactly like Ichigo except, I gasped. His eyes were black and gold and there was a cracked mask covering half of his face. Is this what I was warned about, is this Ichigo's power? If so, then we were going to be in a lot of trouble.

Rin's POV:

Shiro tilted his head and smiled at me, his black and gold eyes glistening with pure joy. He let loose another wave of attacks that I so narrowly stopped just before they nearly sliced open my neck. Assuming that I was safe for the moment I decided to catch my breath and back off. Suddenly I felt the blade of a sword cutting into my throat, I swallowed. Was I going to die here, trying to save this person from the monster inside them?

"Too slow!" Shiro cried as he moved to finish me off, I closed my eyes and waited for him to end it. A few seconds passed and he still hadn't killed me.

"Back the hell away from him! You've caused enough trouble, now you can go back to where you belong!" a familiar voice bellowed. Shiro lifted the thin, black katana that had suddenly appeared in his hand away from my neck and started slashing wildly at the air.

"No! You can't reject me again! One day your body will be mine you hear? You hear!" he shrieked as he dropped to his knees and frantically clutched at his mask which was beginning to fade away. An eerie silence spread across the room and all I could hear was his breathing, it was fast and shallow.

"Ichigo, is that you?" I stuttered, I wasn't sure whether or not he had changed back yet. As if to confirm my assumption Ichigo turned his head towards me, his eyes were back to normal and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." he coughed, "What about you, are you two okay?" He could barely finish those words before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

Ichigo's POV:

When I woke up I was in what looked like a hospital room. My vision was blurry and my hearing wasn't all that great, the last thing I could remember was seeing Rin on his knees in front of me. I shivered, well there goes my fresh start at this school. In the distance I could hear a mob of people arguing with what sounded like some doctors. Suddenly I heard Rin's voice yell out over the top of the others.

"Let us see him!" he yelled, by the tone of his voice I could tell he meant business but I couldn't quite tell who else what with him. It was obvious that he had triumphed over the 'medical resistance' because I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. When the footsteps had finally reached my door I took a deep breath and tried to think of an explanation for Shiro's rampage. Before I knew it the door had burst open and the whole cram school was inside my hospital room, Rin standing in front of all of them.

"Ichigo! Are you okay buddy?" he smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. I didn't know what to say so I just shifted in my bed and looked down toward my feet which were dangling off of the edge of the bed which was way too small for me.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry." I mumbled, fidgeting with the sheets that were under my hands, "Are you okay? And is your brother alright?" At the same moment that I mentioned Yukio, he walked into the room and stood next to Rin who was trying his best to hide something from me, but it was pretty obvious that something was wrong. I pointed at Rin's right arm which he was trying to hide behind his back.

"What happened to your arm?" I questioned, although I haven't known him for long I could tell that he doesn't normally act like that. He sighed as if to prove that he had been discovered.

As he moved his right arm out from behind his back I could faintly see something bulging from under his jacket. I stiffened, was that a cast?

"It's no big deal," he reassured me, "It was my fault! I didn't pay attention and when I knocked into Yukio I landed on my arm and broke it." Doing his best to keep me from feeling guilty he let that goofy smile spread out across his face. I buried my head in my hands and just stayed like that for awhile.

"That's alright, we can work on controlling your powers and your…" Yukio pointed to my chest, "other half." He did his best to comfort me but to no avail, I felt terrible.

"You see King… I told you not to reject me or to get too soft." Shiro snickered within my head. I did my best to ignore him and I smiled at the anxious group in front of me.

"Thanks guys, I think I'll be back on my feet in no time." I smiled, fooling these bunch into thinking that I was over what just happened wasn't going to be easy. Rin started laughing like I just told the funniest joke he had ever heard. I could feel my eye twitching again.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, evidently confused by Rin's optimism. He straightened himself out and smiled at me again.

"Don't bear the burden all by yourself stupid," he sighed, "we're your friends, we're supposed to help."

I paused, then I smiled. He reminds me of Yuzu.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters**

 **Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories and I apologize for that. I do have other things to do but from now on I will do my best to update more often. As for my second FanFiction I'm not sure if I will continue writing for it anymore, if so then I will create a new FanFic that includes Tokyo Ghoul in the near future. Remember to follow me and this story for updates on new chapters! That's all for now, thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I am a really bad writer so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Ichigo's POV:**

Running, that's all I knew how to do. Running as far and as fast as I could, from what I had done, from what I had created. It was no surprise to me that I couldn't escape, after all I was running from myself, from my true self. A sharp crack could be heard as a web of burning pain spread throughout my body, causing my back to arch and my feet to collapse beneath me. I could barely see anymore, and the only sounds I could hear were the snickers of my subconscious taunting me. I had failed. I had lost. I had been killed. Again, more pain coursed through me, I tried to scream but my voice had been stolen. There was no point in trying anymore, there was no way back. I had lost control, not to weakness, but to sympathy. These emotions that I have, they are a gift, but also a curse. Shinigami have no such need for these things, but what would you call me? A Hollow? A Vizard? A Quincy? Or even an abomination? As I slowly sank to the ground, I felt the cold floor beneath me. It was shaking, and so was I. My breath spiraled out before me, taking shape , becoming something beautiful. Sighing, I realized that there was no escape and not point for my existence. As my fear of death slipped away it was replaced by pure serenity. I accepted the fact that I was no longer needed in this world. I didn't fit in, I never fit in. As I closed my eyes and let out one last breath as I felt the darkness swarming, pulling me into it's depths.

 **24 Hours Earlier**

"So then!" Rin exclaimed drunkenly, " He thought he could take everything himself and that he was a big boy!" his pale face was now lit by a warm and amused expression. Yukio sighed and placed his drink on the table before he got to his feet. He wore his usual expression, a strong and stone cold mask of order and maturity. You could hardly tell that he was younger then me. As he stood up he began to straighten his tie, he never wore anything other than his uniform.

"Rin, I do believe that that is your seventh glass, I think you've had enough." he cautioned, looking his brother in the eyes. Instead of acknowledging his brother, Rin raised his hand to order another, grinning drunkenly all the while. I gave Yukio a nervous glance and I could just barely catch him mouthing _'tranquilizer darts'_ to himself as he gathered his items and strode towards the tavern door. It was shocking to see Yukio behave the way he did, normally he would take the matter into his own hands instead of leaving it to me or to his brother. Sighing, I picked up my own glass and moved down to sit next to Rin who was flirting with a now red faced waitress. You probably could have seen all the blood drain from my face when I saw the waitress. Her hair was a smooth black that was trimmed down to meet her shoulders and her height was, less than average. I swallowed, if this was who I thought it was then Rin was either about to get a colorful slideshow of why he shouldn't be flirting or he was going to get slapped. Luckily I stepped in just in time before the furious waitress managed to take another step towards him. In doing so I accidentally knocked into her, causing her to tumble to the ground, drinks and all. At that point the whole room was staring at us, you could have heard a penny drop.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screeched as she got to her feet and cleaned herself off. When she looked up her anger seemed to have disappeared and her eyes were fixed on me.

"Ummm… I really don't know what to s-" I began to apologize only to be dismissed by a wave of her hand.

"Save it Ichigo, you've caused enough trouble already." she muttered as she began to pick up the shattered pieces of glass that were scattered around the floor. I knew that if I helped her then she would beat the living daylights out of me and if I didn't help her, then she would still beat me up except only with the help of the furious tavern customers. I sighed as I crouched down to the ground and began picking up pieces of glass, I was marked for death anyway. Once I began to help her I could feel the looks of hatred and disdain slowly lifting off of me as the room was filled with the sounds of drunken laughter and senseless conversation once again. Even though everyone had gone back to their previous state, I could still feel the slight presence of glaring eyes upon me, and it was most certainly going to be from the waitress.

"So…" I began to question, "How've you been Rukia?" I knew it was a stupid idea to try and talk to her but I knew if I didn't then I'd probably die from her ice cold stares. Maybe that's why her Zanpakuto goes by the name of Sode no Shirayuki or the Sleeved White Snow. Suddenly something sharp pressed against my finger and I winced. Looking down I could see that Rukia had stabbed me with a small piece of glass that was now protruding from my index finger. Without hesitating I simply pulled the bloodstained piece of glass out of my finger and set it down at my side. I snatched Rin's glass of beer from the table and poured it over my finger which had now been covered in blood. I found it to be absolutely amazing how your body could bleed so much from the tiniest of cuts, I guess that's also the same for your spirit. If you let it crack then it will eventually shatter.

"Ichigo." Rukia said firmly, snapping her fingers in my face as to bring my floating consciousness back to reality. I smiled nervously and put my hand behind out for her to see.

"I'm fine, I'm not bleeding at all." I said sarcastically as blood continued to seep out from the cut on my finger. She sighed, I could tell what she was thinking and I could understand. After you're in spirit form for a while you forget what it's like to be in a real body again, and how weak it is and how useless you feel. You're spiritual energy acts almost like a shield for your body when in Shinigami form however, when you have a physical body it can be damaged more easily. Once the glass had been cleared from the floor and properly disposed of, I paid the check and helped a stumbling Rin through the door with the help of Rukia who managed to keep me from ramming his head into the wall. Rin let out a slight gurgle and then started babbling about how much he wanted another drink and that he was Yukio's big brother and that he couldn't tell him what to do. He was completely smashed. We walked back to the dorms in complete silence with the exception of the occasional burp that could be heard from the still completely drunk Rin. A cold breeze flew through the air, and the streets were eerily silent. Everything seemed to be at a freeze, everything seemed to be alright. As we continued to make our way back to the school in the midst of the night, none of us noticed the seemingly invisible shadow that was creeping along the edges of the street in the darkness.

Rin's POV:

My head felt like I had been hit by a garbage truck. I winced as I rolled over in bed, Ichigo must have carried me back. Although my vision was blurred I could just faintly make out the time flashing on the digital clock that Yukio bought me, ' _12:05 AM'_. Sweet, it was only midnight. We got to the tavern at _'8:00PM'_ so it had only been four hours. I wearily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed, trying not to either fall face first on the floor or throw up. Suddenly I heard the door creak open and a familiar orange haired teenager peeked his head into the room. He looked almost as tired as I was.

"Morning Ichigo, sorry that you had to carry me back." I said to him, it was quite embarrassing for both of us. Almost as if to prove my point I could just barely see the color of his face turn a vibrant shade of red as he stepped into my room and collapsed onto Yukio's chair. A muffled response came from the chair but I could only make out the words _no problem , drunk , old friend ,_ and _sleep_. Before I could ask him to repeat what he said he was fast asleep, draped across Yukio's office chair. I smiled, I've never seen him look so at peace before. Surely there was another side to him, as side to him where he could show emotion and where he could be like this. Content with himself and free of the lies and conflicts surrounding him. As he slept I couldn't help but watching him, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took. He looked younger, I guess everyone looks younger when they sleep. What was he thinking? Was he dreaming? With a sudden thump his upper half rolled off of the chair and his face met the floor with a loud bang. His legs were still on the chair and his arms were lain on the floor below his floating torso. I tried my best not to laugh but it was almost impossible, I let out a slight snicker as I made my way towards him. At 5" 11 ½ he was actually quite light, I knew he was only 145 pounds so it wouldn't take that much effort to lift him off of the ground. Well, I was wrong…. as usual. I had to call Yukio who was sleeping in the other room to help me lift him up and onto the other bed. Yukio explained to me that even though he was in physical form his spiritual pressure made him weigh more. I had no idea what he meant so I decided to picture Yukio as a giant mole instead … a four eyed giant mole of course. Once Ichigo was safely in bed Yukio walked back into the other room and I retired to my bed. I let the night drift away and all thoughts and worries escape me. If Ichigo could be so calm when he slept, then so could I.

Shiro / Hollow Ichigo / Hollow Zangetsu's POV:

The time is coming… Even though I despise him, I will stand by my King for he is not strong enough to defeat this foe on his own….

 _As the city slept and time moved on, a shadowy figure lurked in the darkness. Prowling the streets of the city until it came to True Cross Academy. It entered the abandoned dorm room and found three sleeping teenagers, it crept into the room and locked the door behind it. The clock was flashing '12:59', white teeth glinted in the moonlight. The time was near. A cold wind swept through the room, causing the two teens to shiver in their slumber. By the time the orange haired boy awoke but a few moments later the figure had disappeared into the night. Still a stranger to it's oblivious victims._


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters.**

 **So there's been a lot of confusion about the stories of each character, Ichigo's in particular. The way that I want to write him, is very different from his actual story. Where he starts off in this story, is not that long after he fought Aizen and defeated him. The only difference is that he didn't lose his powers. Instead of losing them, his inner hollow is strengthened by the use of his Final Getsuga Tenshou and his now back and more powerful than before. The timeline of the Blue Exorcist story will most likely stay true to the actual anime/manga. Where they are now is a little bit before Yukio's powers are awakened. I don't want to spoil this FanFic so I'm so going to leave a hint, let's just say, someone has an interest in Ichigo's hollow half in particular and wants to use it. Let's also just say this this person is from the Blue Exorcist story and has a Bleach character under their influence already and if you can figure out who it is from the last part of the previous chapter then DO NOT SPOIL IT because some people want to find out for themselves.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support this FanFic has been given, I really appreciate it. I will do my best to keep writing this one and giving you all a good (it's terrible) story. Any constructive criticism will always be accepted and appreciated. I'm not the best writer in the world and I wouldn't even say that I was a decent writer. Anyway, I really am thankful for the people that read this story and enjoy it as much as I do. Peace!**

 **Disclaimer : I'm an awful writer so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Ichigo's POV:**

"Why in the name of Captain Yamamoto are you here, and why are you a waitress of all things?" the words just seemed to pour from my mouth, having a mind of their own. Her face flashed a brilliant shade of red before I felt a sharp pain spreading through my back, causing my leg to buckle underneath me, leaving me slumped over face first on the ground with my arms behind me. Even though I didn't hear her say anything, I knew that she had used her 'Sai' on me. Rukia Kuchiki, as annoying and seemingly useless as she was, had a talent for using incantations without so much as a whisper of the spell's command.

"None of your business," she spouted, "It's classified to soul reapers only."

Now it was my turn to overreact.

"I AM A SOUL REAPER!" I bellowed, "SO GET OVER IT AND EXPLAIN!"

In less than a second after my rant, I had broken the enchantment that was 'holding' me to the ground without making an much of an effort. She didn't even so much as blink when she saw me stand back up again, after all, she saw me do this before, and I wasn't nearly as powerful back then. Her bindings were powerful, just not powerful enough for me, or…

This time a different sharp prickling pain rippled across my cheek, sending me flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. When I got up off the ground this time , I saw that her hand was raised in the air and that her palm was slightly reddened. The fact that she had slapped me didn't bother me as much as the sight of my gorgeous breakfast, tray and all, had been knocked over and was now spilled all over the floor.. Whatever sound I made then, I don't know what it was but it sounded like a dismayed fat walrus.

"Hey cheer up fellas!" a recognizably sassy voice crooned from the door, "Don't take it out on the food!" The voice was soon followed by Rin who had his usual goofy smile plastered across his face. By the tone of his voice I could tell that his message wasn't intended for me, it was for Rukia who looked like she was ready to rip me to shreds at any second.

"Anyway Ruki darlin', why are you here?" crowed an inquisitive Rin who was investigating the fried eggs and bacon that were set out before him. Rukia's face resembled that of a chameleon, it could change into all sorts of different shades, particularly of red. Instead of screaming at Rin and throwing everything in the room at him, she caught her breath and looked down, fidgeting with her jacket.

"Just some surveillance, there's a person of interest to the Head Captain here that I was assigned to gather intel on." I wondered who it could be? Maybe a demon? An exorcist? Could it be Rin? I've never heard the Head Captain talk about this place before or any of the people related to the subject, so why was he so interested in someone here now? Rin looked at me, then to Rukia and then back to me. With each look he seemed to become more and more amused as if he knew something I didn't, which he did. He kept looking back and forth until I asked him why he was staring at us.

"Oh Ichi darlin'," winked Rin, I don't know what's up with the nicknames and his new use of the word 'darlin'' but it's really getting on my nerves. "You don't know?" I raced through all of the possible things that would lead Rukia, in particular, here, of all places. Who was she looking for h-

Oh.

"Me?" I squeaked, my voice wavering slightly.

Her gaze quickly fell to the floor and she nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"Well… I shouldn't really be telling y-"

"For the love of, Rukia just shut up and tell me the truth."

She sighed, the hands rested back down at her sides and she reluctantly looked back up and held my gaze for a second before turning to Rin as if to ask him to tell me to back off. Unfortunately Rin's focus belonged to his breakfast and his breakfast only, nothing in the world except for sukiyaki could distract him now. She looked back at me and sighed.

"One of the Espada…" she murmured. I froze, did she just say, Espada? My breathing began to get shaky and my legs felt weak. Head spinning, I quickly found a chair and collapsed into it. This wasn't possible, how could one of them, any of them, still be here? Even though I knew that I could take any of them on without a doubt, it was their ruthlessness that scared me the most. If they were really back, then the only person they would be looking for would be for me. And how they got to me last time…. that's what's bothering me, no, it terrifies me. They went through… Orihime, not just for her unique abilities, but also to grab my attention and lure me in. My whole world was spinning out of control, I had just risked everything to get rid of the Espada and Aizen and now they're _back_? I winced, holding my head in my hands. No. If the Espada were back then… then…

"Is…" I sputtered, choking on my own words. "He…" Even though I could barely say two words Rukia seemed to understand what I was trying to say. She shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know." My head began to throb and I gripped the chair that I was sitting on until my knuckles turned white. Aizen… Why, of all people it just had to be Aizen.

Just then, Yukio walked into the room and paused at the doorway. His hand began to slowly drift towards the guns that were in his holster, assuming that I was having 'trouble' again. I raised my hand to him and through gritted teeth and a shaky breath I told him that I had received some, 'interesting' news. Rukia shot him a reassuring look that seemed to convince him that everything was ok.

"What's wrong?" he questioned me in a soothing voice as he slid into a chair next to me, his whole persona had changed. Yukio could go from being a ruthless killer to a concerned friend in a matter of seconds, if anyone in the room was secretly a psychopath then it would most certainly be him. Rukia gave me a nervous glance and then coughed loudly, telling Yukio to save his questions for later, in fear that all of this stress might be enough for _him_ to make another unwanted appearance, or just simply worsen my already killer headache. I could understand why Yukio and Rukia were being so cautious with the subject of…. the other guy, but there's no need to be _that_ worried about it… him. Although his presence was less noticeable now and he seemed to be behaving quite well, I could still, _feel_ him. As if he was a part of me... which he's not, and he never will be. The mask is mine to control, and it's going to stay that way. I stood up slowly and a stretched my arms above my head, yawning slightly. This subject was making me way too tense for a Monday morning. I smiled weakly at both Rukia and Yukio who were still staring at me and waved to an oblivious Rin who was still shoving his face full with a hearty breakfast.

 **Neutral**

 _As the day went by the young soul reaper tried more and more to distract himself from the looming possibility of his friends or family being captured, or even worse, killed. Even the slightest thought of it happening all over again made him feel sick. Once his normal high school classes were over he set out for Cram School, hoping that something a little more interesting would happen and clear the topic from his mind once and for all. The second that he walked into the classroom he paused and stared at the new student who had joined his class, immediately recognizing her as Rukia Kuchiki._

 **Rin's POV:**

Ichigo just seemed to be frozen in the doorway, staring at Rukia who was sitting in a seat across from me. For a brief second his flicked his eyes towards me and then to Yukio, hoping for one of us to explain why she was here. Rukia must have gotten the message before either of us did because she stood up and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear before slapping him across the face, once again. That makes two for today.

"I know you two have some… interesting history together but this is still a school and you need to behave properly so Rukia, no hitting people." Yukio scolded her, slightly wagging his finger in disapproval. "As for you Ichigo," he paused, not knowing what to scold him for. Ichigo's expression changed from surprised to confused, after all, he wasn't the one who had slapped someone. "Try not to let her slap you again, or invoke her wrath because although that would be quite entertaining to watch it also might get a little dangerous for the other students. So please, take your seat." To my surprise, Ichigo opened his mouth as if he were to say something in defense, but he just closed his mouth and walked over to his desk. When the lesson began, I could see that Rukia was struggling to pay attention, her eyes fluttering closed every other minute, whereas, Ichigo on the other hand was listening intently to the lecture Yukio was giving. Taking notes on everything he said and drawing out different diagrams. Today's lesson was about summoning. Even though I knew that I suck at summing, despite the many hours of tutoring I had received from Yukio, I was genuinely interested in seeing if Ichigo could do it and if so what he would summon. When the time came for everyone to see if they could summon something, Rukia was the first one up. She drew a circle on a piece of paper and the held it out, taking a deep breath. Eyes closed, she began to chant something under her breath and then suddenly opened her eyes and stomped her foot against the ground.

"Now I call upon you, mysterious beast that lurks not in the dark but exists within the light… A creature like no other! Bringing nothing but joy to all who cross it! Come to me! Chappie!" Ichigo turned a bright shade of red and doubled over coughing once he heard what she said. Suddenly there was a swirl of pink smoke around Rukia and when it cleared there was a small… cartoon like rabbit standing in front of her. Everyone in the room either started laughing or sighed, except for Ichigo who was still coughing. The second that the rabbit saw Ichigo it jumped on him, and much to everyone's surprise, caused him to let out a high pitch squeal, sending him running out the door and down the hallway. Now everyone including Yukio was laughing except for Rukia who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot in disappointment. Once everyone had calmed down and Ichigo was back in the room, everyone else had a chance to summon something. Some students were successful and other were not, I was among the unsuccessful bunch. The last person to go was Ichigo, I could tell that everyone was thinking the exact same thing, what would he summon? His movements were slow, as if he were reluctant to try this. Once his summoning circle had been drawn he held it out like everyone else had and breathed in, closing his eyes like Rukia had. His brow furrowed in concentration as he thought of the words he was going to say.

"Rise, piercer of the heavens. A master of all, a friend or a foe, a powerful beacon shining in the dark." Ichigo spoke, his words flowing effortlessly, knowing exactly what to say.

"Now manifest, my zanpakuto…" Rukia swayed slightly and then looked towards Yukio, who was already looking worried.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo bellowed, causing me to step back slightly. Plumes of black and white smoke danced around before him, slowly making out the shape of a person, roughly his size. When the smoke had finally stopped swirling, it revealed what seemed to be a person in a white robe. I looked over to Ichigo who had turned white and was staring blankly at what he had summoned, shaking ever so slightly.

"Y-You're not Zangetsu." he stammered, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Tch, we've been over this."

I know that voice.

"I am Zangetsu."

The smoke began to clear and what it revealed, caused the whole room to shiver. Standing before Ichigo was a man in a white kimono, his skin was a pale white and his hair was almost the exact same color except it was slightly more vibrant, like snow. This wasn't the reason for why everyone had been shaken, this man… this _thing,_ looked _exactly_ like Ichigo. Except for his skin, his hair color, his attire… and his eyes. I would recognize those eyes anywhere. It's iris was a pulsing yellow and where the whites of his eyes should have been, were replaced by a glossy black. In a blink of an eye it moved towards Ichigo and lifted him off the ground by his throat, dangling him in the air as if he were a toy.

Then it laughed.

"Thanks a bunch King, now I can see you face to face again." it voiced, once again sending a shiver down every person's spine. "I can smell your fear on you, it seeps from your soul. The smell is putrid, like a disgusting. You're truly pathetic."

Ichigo didn't struggle against him, he just stayed frozen like the rest of the class. His eyes slowly began to haze over and his breathing slowed.

"Rip the paper!" Yukio suddenly commanded, hoping that either Ichigo or one of the class would take the paper and shred it. But nobody moved. Nobody said a word. Not even I could move if I wanted to. Ichigo's arms finally moved up and gripped it's hand weakly, obviously not attempting to get free.

"Like I said," Ichigo gasped, still being held firmly in place by his doppelganger. "You're not Zangetsu." It's eyes narrowed and it clenched it's jaw, tightening its grip around Ichigo's throat.

"Well that's too bad," it spat, sounding frustrated. "I guess you'll never understand." With that, it tightened its grip around Ichigo's throat and threw Ichigo to the opposite and of the classroom. His head hit the wall and he slumped over, unmoving. Once I looked over to him, my heart stopped for a second, all color draining from my face.

He wasn't breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters**

 **Hey guys! I'm so happy that I finished this chapter so quickly! By the time that I publish this one then I should have at least started on the next one. Besides the story, what do you think of it so far? Do you like the POV format? Are some of the characters personalities a little off? Anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**

 **Disclaimer : I'm an awful writer so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Rin's POV:**

Suddenly, I could move again. I quickly leapt towards the summoning circle that Ichigo had drawn, only to be knocked away by Shiro. A devilish grin crept across his face, sending even more chills down my spine.

"Not so fast pretty boy." he mocked me, his usual demonic laugh echoed around the room, "You can't make me disappear just yet. Oh no, the fun has just started." And with that, he was gone. In a blink of an eye he had vanished into thin air, the paper with it. Despite Shiro's escape, Rukia, Shiemi, Yukio and I were more concerned about Ichigo go at the moment, so we ran for Ichigo all at once, hoping that he wasn't… gone already. My brother and I made a team effort to lift him up while Rukia cleared off a larger desk for us to place him on while Shiemi was preparing a medicine for him. We slid Ichigo on to the table and let Shiemi take over. Nee had given her some herbs and plants and she had made some sort of drink out of it. Shiemi propped Ichigo's head up with a textbook and slowly poured the remedy into his mouth. Yukio dashed out the door and set off to find help, Rukia following closely behind him. Shiemi and I stayed with Ichigo, keeping a close eye on him. By then the rest of the students were no longer in shock and had gathered around behind Shiemi who had finished with her treatment. Bon looked slightly irritated, after all he hadn't helped much at all during this whole ordeal. After a few minutes she saw that he still hadn't improved and checked for a pulse. She slowly sank back into her chair and covered her mouth with her hands. A single tear ran down her cheek, all it took was one glance at me and I knew that there was nothing we could do. He was gone.

No, I wasn't going to give up on him.

"Everybody get back." I said through gritted teeth. I don't know if this was going to work or not but it was worth a try. With a snap of my fingers I had engulfed myself in blue flames, letting my power course through me. I took a deep breath and then placed my hands over Ichigo's chest. I took one last look at Shiemi who was now in tears, sobbing into Bon's shoulder, and then closed my eyes. I recalled Yukio's words, telling me that instead of using my flames to hurt people, I could learn to control them and use them for something else entirely. Just then Rukia and Yukio sprinted back into the room with Mephisto standing behind them, they seemed out of breath, they must have really been running. Before any of them could say a word I placed my hands down on his chest and let my flames loose. He wasn't being burned, but he wasn't improving either. Ichigo continued to lay still, maybe he really was gone. Through the sound of the fire I heard Yukio telling me to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop trying, so I put more power into the flames. Even I could feel the heat that was being emitted from the fire, it was scorching hot. Hotter than usual.

All of a sudden Ichigo's back arched up off of the table and he screamed, almost as if he were being exorcised. His eyes opened and all I could see in them were pain. When I was about to stop his whole body was suddenly covered in blue flames and a slow trickle of blood began to come from his eyes, it was like that night all those years ago. I quickly backed away and turned off my own flames, hoping that maybe it would stop. Even though I wasn't using my power anymore he continued to scream, still engulfed in the blaze of demonic fire. Suddenly a small pool of black and red energy began to swirl around his hands, getting larger by the second. Rukia's eyes widened.

"R-Ru… k-kia" Ichigo sputtered through gritted teeth, clenching his fists to the point where his nails cut deep into the palms of his hands, causing a small amount of blood to seep out from them.

"Everybody get out!" she screamed, pushing as many people as she could out the door.

Mephisto and Yukio backed away to the wall behind Ichigo whereas Rukia and I stayed close by him .

"Get out…." Ichigo sputtered, coughing up blood. He slowly looked up towards Rukia and I, then did something strange, something that I'd never seen him do before. His eyes were suddenly filled with tears and through his screams of pain I heard him whisper something to us.

"Don't let me hurt you, not anyone else… not anymore…" And with those final words he narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to lay back and submit to the searing pain that was coursing throughout his body. Rukia grabbed my hand and retreated to the back of the classroom alongside Yukio and Mephisto who were looking as confused as I was. Ichigo slowly rose off of the table, standing at his full height, as if there was no pain to begin with. He turned his head to the left and looked at us, and smiled. Not the cold, menacing smile of the demon inside him, but the warm and cheerful smile of Ichigo Kurosaki. My friend. My brother.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He finally yelled the massing energy flew up into the air and much to everyone's surprise paused the second it left his body. Instead of shooting straight outwards, it slowly curled around like a snake and pointed directly towards… Ichigo's heart. He closed his eyes, and breathed out.

"Everything, will be ok." he breathed, for once he seemed to be free of the pain that Shiro and my blue flames had caused.

"Ichigo! Don't!" Rukia cried out, reaching out her hand towards him, but she was too late. The blade of energy impaled Ichigo directly through his heart, extinguishing the blue flames immediately. Everything would have been ok if not for the scream that came from him. The screams that I heard from him before were nothing compared to this. Is it possible to feel someone else's pain only by hearing their scream? Because I could. I felt every part of it. Every bone and muscle in my body burned from it. His scream, sounding like he was dying, like he was being burned alive. I couldn't bear it any longer, my head spun and everything began to move in slow motion. The second the scream left his lips he began to fall to the ground. I ran over to him as fast as my legs would carry me and just before he hit the ground I slid on my knees and caught him.

"Shiemi! Check him now!" I yelled, she quickly ran into the room and knelt beside him, checking for a pulse. Much to everyone's relief she smiled and nodded slightly.

"It's weak but it's there." she said, evidently relieved. Just then four exorcists dashed into the room with a stretcher and a med kit. We helped them get Ichigo onto it and out the door. Even though we knew that he was be better off in the hospital, we all insisted on escorting him there ( and by we I mean Shiemi, Rukia, Yukio, Bon and I ). The rest of the students were dismissed by Mephisto and were told to retire to their dorms for the day and that classes would be postponed until the next day. A few grumbles could be heard from some of the students but most of them walked away silently down the hall back to their dorms. Once we arrived at the hospital, Ichigo was immediately rushed into a room where the doctors were yelling things at each other that I couldn't quite understand. Although none of us were allowed inside, we sat outside the door and waited through the rest of the evening, making sure that he was never alone.

 **Shiro's POV:**

I flexed my hand and took a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill my lungs. It sure did feel good to have a physical form all to myself again. My body was still accumulating spiritual pressure and energy and reishi, I guess I didn't take enough from King. Even though I have my own body now, I'm still connected to King, so if he dies, then I probably will as well. So even though I just nearly killed the guy I actually have to protect him, sort of. I sighed, I know something's coming, something terrible, a storm that will leave everything destroyed in it's wake. He was such an idiot, he still refuses to listen to me. He can't protect himself nor can he live without my power. No matter how many times I explain it to him… he still doesn't understand what makes the King and his horse so different. What's stopping the horse from throwing it's King off it's back and taking his crown for itself? I frowned and began pacing on the rooftop of the school, balancing right on the edge.

"I'll tell you what." I snarled , unsheathing my sword and letting the sun's fading light bounce off of the pristine blade. "Instinct!" I shouted into the crisp evening air.

"Oh who's this? He looks fun to play with."

I've never heard that voice before, it must be some pathetic excuse for an 'exorcist' or whatever you call them. I turned on my heel to face them, ready to play their game and then play my own and chop them into tiny little pieces. When I turned around, the person who I saw was quite peculiar. His hair was a dulled green and was spiked into a single point. As he moved slowly towards me I could see that his ears were like those of an elf, and behind him I could just faintly see the shape of a… tail? Masks, claws, and sharpened teeth might be one thing, but tails? Those were on a completely different level of weird. It slightly reminds me of that one espada… what was his name again?

"Ulquiorra! Oh yes I remember!" I accidentally said aloud, all that time cooped up in King's dusty old mind must have blurred the lines between my thoughts and my speech. The strange figure tilted his head in confusion and then shrugged, taking one final step towards me before pausing and sniffing the air.

"My, you smell quite strange. Brother never mentioned anyone like you, so, who exactly are you?" he stated, seeming a little more interested in me than before. This would be fun, I grinned, this guy's hopeless just like King. Before he could react I had used a flash step to land directly behind him. He jumped slightly once he realized where I was, swiping blindly behind himself trying to hit me, my grin widened, this was going to be even better than I anticipated. I continuously moved in circles around him so he couldn't exactly pinpoint where I was. When I was finally bored of watching him turn around and around, I drew out Zangetsu and lunged towards him, laughing all the while. Suddenly, he spun around faced directly towards me, staring at me with a blank expression. Much to my surprise he managed to move out of the way just in time before my blade came crashing down beside him. Now this was interesting, nobody I know could move like that, Aizen should be able to, maybe even King, but this guy, he was a whole other story. His spiritual pressure wasn't like anything that I've ever felt before.

"I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." he said, walking towards me with his hand extended in a form of a greeting, completely ignoring the fact that I had just attacked him. "The name's Amaimon and I think we'll get along just fine." All of a sudden by head began to spin and my vision went black, his hand was on my shoulder and I felt an unknown presence pushing into my soul, causing me to pass out.

 **Rukia's POV:**

It had been a few hours since we rushed Ichigo into the hospital. The palms of my hands were sweating and I was feeling slightly dizzy, I'd been sitting here for what felt like years. The others had left to go get some food and it was my turn to keep an eye on him. It was about 7PM now, and Ichigo still hadn't woken up, that idiot. I took a peek into his room and choked on my breath, every machine that you could imagine was connected to him, he looked like some sort of experiment that Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi would do. I know that Shiro had drained most of his spiritual pressure and reishi, so that would explain why he didn't put up much of a fight, or go flying through the wall. I sat back in my chair and breathed out, it had been a long day and my gigai didn't have much energy left in it, a.k.a I need to sleep. My eyes slowly drifted closed, and I let my body relax. Nothing was happening around here so it wouldn't hurt if I just took a quick nap, I rested my head back against the chair and let my exhaustion take over me.

 **Ichigo's POV:**

All I could feel was unbelievable pain, and I couldn't stop screaming. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything. I just wanted to lie there and wish the pain away, that it would just disappear. But I knew I couldn't, so I reluctantly got to my feet. A sudden web of pain spread through my chest, halting my breath for a moment and causing me to fall back on my knees. I gasped, this is the worst pain I had ever felt, the pain Ulquiorra inflicted upon me came nowhere near close to this. Again, I rose to my feet, and this time I began to run. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could, not knowing where I was or where I was going. What happened? All I remember was being thrown to the wall by… him. Another wave of pain washed over me, making my chest feel like it had been shattered. Despite the searing pain that was coursing through me, I continued to run, from him. I could just faintly feel his presence getting closer and closer to me. Naturally, I ran the opposite way. Every now and then I would have to stop running and catch my breath, most of my reishi and spiritual pressure had disappeared, and most likely absorbed by Shiro. Wait, by… Shiro.

"THAT SLIMY BASTARD!" I shouted into the cold air, my breath spiraling out before me. I had forgotten that he now has a physical body outside from my inner world. That's bad, that's _very_ bad.

"Why's it so bad? I just wanted to see you face to face, in my own body."

Every hair on the back of my neck stood on end as that voice echoed around me. A hand suddenly gripped my shoulder and pulled me slowly backwards, getting closer and closer to whatever it was that had spoken. I closed my eyes, refusing to open them. I was so childish, just closing my eyes won't make everything go away, I had to face him. I had to face myself again.

"Look, I have no interest in fighting you now."

I paused.

"What did you say?" I croaked, my voice cracking slightly.

"I said I don't want to fight you" it said, sounding slightly more annoyed.

My hands dropped limply to my sides, and I slowly turned around to come face to face with Shiro once again. As I expected, he was standing behind me in his white kimono looking like his typical self. Pale skin, bleached hair, and who could forget those eyes, the eyes of a demon. Even though he looked exactly like himself, something seemed off. His presence, it had something even more demonic about it than usual, a little bit like Rin's….

"You know." he purred, "I actually thought about protecting you for a while." He slowly creeped towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. The second his skin touched me it felt like my blood was on fire. I backed away as fast as I could, clutching my shoulder all the while.

"What the." I breathed, what was that strange sensation I had just felt?

"But then Amaimon came, and he explained it to me. Then it all made sense."

Who was Amaimon and what did this have to do with Shiro and I?

"You're confused, I can see. Your tiny little brain can't understand, can it?"

He sighed.

"I almost feel bad for you."

"Understand what?" I retorted, slightly out of breath, the invisible fire still searing through my veins.

"That we are the same and that we are the same as them. Nobody except them can understand me, can understand us."

Them?

"Look," he pointed to my arm. "Deep inside your soul has already accepted it."

Accepted what? As I looked down at my arm I could see a faint blue glow coming from underneath my skin, but that wasn't what scared me. My veins were slowly changing into a darker shade, the new color creeping slowly up my arm.

My blood.

It was turning black.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist or any of their characters**

 **So there's another chapter finished! Woah I can't believe that we're nearly at 10 chapters! That's crazy! Well, I hope everyone is still enjoying it as much as I am.**

 **If you can guess who the 'strange man' is then try not to spoil it for anyone else but feel free to shoot me a message if you're desperate to know and can't wait two to three more chapters.**

 **Thanks again for putting up with my crappy writing!**

 **Disclaimer : I'm an awful writer so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Rin's POV:**

By the time we got back, Rukia had fallen asleep in her chair and a few doctors and nurses had walked into Ichigo's room to check on him. "Rukia." I whispered, shaking her shoulder gently to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened and she began mumbling about her lack of sleep. As she sat up in her chair she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up at me, wincing slightly from the bright hospital lights.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice hoarse. Her hair was slightly ruffled and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Yukio and I just got back, you can go back to the dorms if you want to." I said, speaking quietly so as not to cause a headache. She sighed and shook her head.

"I can't leave, he's my responsibility." Rukia mumbled as she looked towards the door to Ichigo's hospital room.

"Alright, I'll just sit here next to you then." I said as I sat down in the chair next to her. My head rested against the wall and I slowly slumped down in the chair, letting my body relax. I began to think about why Ichigo had summoned Shiro and how he was suddenly so powerless against him. I remembered that he called upon Zangetsu, and not Shiro, so who was Zangetsu? A small frown formed as my face and my brow creased as I thought more about Ichigo and Shiro. Eventually, my eyes began to close as well, the soft thrum of hospital sounds lulling me to sleep. It had been about another hour when I woke to Rukia shaking me awake, yelling something loudly.

"Rin! Wake up!" She yelled, her face looking slightly panicked. I groaned and sat up in my chair, trying to release her grip on my shoulders.

"What…." I pouted, displeased that I had been awoken. Before she could answer, a loud scream came from the room we were sitting outside of, Ichigo's room. My eyes widened and I pointed to the door. "That?" She nodded and pulled me to my feet and rushed to the door. When I tried to go into the room she pushed me away and blocked my path.

"Go get Yukio, don't complain, just do as you're told." And with that, she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Now I was panicking, Rukia, who was always so mature and serious is panicking. I quickly ran through the halls and found Yukio chatting with a few exorcists. Once he saw me he looked up and saw the expression on my face, he stood up, grabbed my arm and ran back down the hallway, almost as if he were able to read my mind.

"Ichigo?"

"Ichigo."

Once we were back outside the door, Yukio walked into the room and told me to stay outside just like Rukia did. Now that's unfair. What have I done to deserve this treatment? I sighed and listened to him but I pressed my ear to the door to listen to what was happening. A loud bang suddenly came from inside that caused me to jump away from the door. I couldn't take it, something was happening in there and I wanted to know what it was. I slowly opened the door, just cracking it open far enough so I could see what was happening. The room's lights were flickering and the shadows danced around the room.

"Ichigo, we need you to calm down." I heard Yukio calmly say as I saw him walking slowly deeper into the room. From my point of view, all I could see was Yukio's back and Rukia's left arm, which wasn't much at all. The way Yukio was talking told me that something was wrong, his 'calm' voice was actually his 'oh dear lord what is happening ok ok ok I better stay calm' voice. I opened the door a bit more so I could fully see the interior of the room, only to lose my balance and fall through the door and land at Yukio and Rukia's feet, flat on my face. They didn't say anything nor look down at me, their gaze remained fixed on the figure in front of them. I mumbled as I rubbed my head and stood up, swaying slightly. I walked in front of the two and faced them so that my back was facing the other side of the room.

"Guys, what's the big deal? Why wasn't I allowed in?" I questioned, oblivious to the person standing behind me. I frowned as I saw their expressions changed from one of a fake calm to one of shock. "What?" I said, my head throbbing less now.

"They're…" Yukio stuttered, all blood draining from his face.

"Dead." Rukia finished, her voice cracking slightly.

I frowned, not understanding what they meant, I turned slowly on my heel to face the rest of the room behind me. What I saw, I was definitely not prepared for. The doctors and nurses that had been in the room before. Were all lying lifeless on the floor in pools of blood. What had happened? As I continued to look around I saw someone standing over them, head hanging low with their arms limp at their sides. They were covered in blood, their hands and forearms were completely covered as well as from their feet to midway up their chest. As I slowly moved closer to get a better look at the strange figure, Yukio caught my shoulder and pulled me back, just in time to avoid being hit by a sharp wave of black energy. I paused. Black. Energy. Was that Ichigo? As if to confirm my assumption, Ichigo stepped forward, his arms still limp at his sides.

"Shiro! Stop it!" I yelled, knowing that Ichigo's energy attack really belonged to Shiro. He smiled, that demonic smile that Shiro has and throws back his head and laughs. Except, his laugh was normal. It didn't have that strange resonance that Shiro's laugh had.

"You don't get it, do you?" He said, head still back as he moved his hands up to cover his face, still laughing. This wasn't like him at all, what the hell had happened to him? Without warning, he suddenly lunged forward and sent spears of dark energy flying at us. He had gotten faster and it was difficult to dodge his attacks. One hit me in the shoulder, one hit Yukio in the leg and another one narrowly missed Rukia's neck. I clutched my arm as pain shot through it and blood began dripping down to my fingertips.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, "What's wrong! Is it Shiro?" He laughed again, letting his head bob back down again as he chuckled. He looked back up and grinned, his eyes had the appearance of his hollow half, onyx black with golden irises.

"No, not him, In fact, we're getting along quite well now, would you like to talk with him?" He smiled again, tilting his head to the side like a dog does when it's listening to something.

"What do you mean?" She said, as confused as we all were. Not saying a word, Ichigo raised his arm and hummed something in a low tone. The air suddenly got heavier, crushing the air out of all of us except for Rukia who knew how to handle this 'spiritual pressure'. Ichigo was enveloped in the same dark energy he used for attacks that created a swirling vortex around him. A few seconds later, a loud crack broke the silence in the room, causing all of us to jump slightly. The massing energy slowly died down. When it finally disappeared, everyone gasped. Standing next to Ichigo was an identical version of him, it was Shiro. Dressed in a white kimono that matched his skin and hair color. For the first time, Ichigo smiled and looked over at Shiro, seeming pleased that he was there.

"Hey." Shiro smirked, his demonic presence filling the room. Rukia started shaking, her hands sweating and her skin was pale. "What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" Shiro pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" I yelled, taking a step forward. "He's dangerous!" Ichigo laughed again, turning to face his doppleganger.

"Well, the kid's got a point. You're pretty dangerous, but so am I." He said, putting his arm around Shiro's shoulder as if they were friends. Shiro sighed and unfolded his arms.

"Fine, for the sake of the weaklings over there I'll go for now." He sighed, clearly displeased that he was being shunned by Rukia, Yukio and I. "Well it was a pleasure." He said directly to Rukia, squinting his dark eyes as he slowly faded back into the dark energy that swirled around the room before vanishing into Ichigo's chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Yukio asked, discretely preparing his guns behind his back. I clutched Kurikara behind my back as well, ready for a fight.

"Because I understand." Ichigo said bluntly, his arms back down at his sides as he took another step forward.

"What do you mean you understand?" Yukio questioned, not understanding Ichigo's short response. Ichigo sighed and shook his head and took another step forward. "He'll explain it to you as well." With a short crack, Ichigo disappeared and appeared directly in front of Rukia, holding her up by her neck with his other arm back with his finger pointed out towards her. A small ball of red energy began to pool at his fingertip, Rukia grabbed his arm and tried to pull away.

"Get out of here!' She screamed at us, wanting us to run for some reason. Ichigo grinned as the energy continued to mass and it began to make a low thrumming sound.

"They wouldn't have enough time." He sneered, letting the energy fly forward. There was a loud bang and the room was filled with dust and smoke as the wall behind her crumbled. When the air cleared, Rukia was on the ground, seemingly unharmed, but Ichigo has disappeared.

"Hey! Strawberry! Calm the hell down!" An unfamiliar voice bellowed from across the room. When I looked over to where the voice had come from, I saw a man in a black kimono pinning Ichigo to the wall with a sword pressed against his throat. Ichigo snarled like an animal and kicked back against him, but the man didn't move and held Ichigo firmly against the wall. Rukia gasped and looked up.

"Renji!" She exclaimed, relieved to see someone she knew. The man that has now been identified as Renji smiled back at her before turning to face Ichigo again.

"Long time no see." Ichigo growled, still trying to break free of Renji's strong grip.

"Yeah, and don't even think about firing a Cero in here. How can you even do that in your human form?" Renji questioned as he tightening his grip around Ichigo's throat and pressed the blade down deeper so that a small trickle of Ichigo's blood ran down the blade.

"I don't know, I guess we'll all have to find out for ourselves." Ichigo grinned menacingly.

"How are you holding him there by yourself?" Rukia gasped, as amazed as all of us were. Renji blushed and shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm not alone…" He muttered as he motioned to the doorway with his head. We all turned our gaze to the door and gasped again. Two people that were dressed in the same way that Renji was stood in the doorway with their right arm extended with their palm facing outwards, glowing a light blueish color. One was tall with long black hair and a strange hairpiece and the other one was unusually short with white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Byakuya! Toshiro!" Rukia exclaimed, glad to see more people she knew.

"Wait, so, the small one's Toshiro, the tall one is Byakuya and the red pineapple is Renji?" I asked, still confused from all of the new people that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Toshiro frowned and looked up at me with pure rage in his eyes.

 **Toshiro's POV:**

THAT BASTARD!

 **Rin's POV:**

"I am not short!" He said, his concentration wavering for a second which caused Renji's grip to loosen and Ichigo's hand to fly out and scratch Renji's face, leaving a decent sized gash. Toshiro quickly regained his focus and Renji smashed Ichigo's head into the wall, denting it slightly.

"It was a good try." Ichigo sighed as he spat blood in Renji's face. "How pathetic is this, you need two captains and a lieutenant to hold me in place and even now, if I really wanted to break free then I could."

"Oh?" Byakuya questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Well go on then, impress us."

"Certainly." Ichigo grinned as he suddenly disappeared from Renji's hold and appeared in front of Byakuya, smacking him into the wall outside in the hallway.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried, jumping through the hole in the wall and running to where he was lying. We all ran outside and stood in a circle around Byakuya so if Ichigo decided to attack again then Byakuya would have a fighting chance of making it out alive.

"Where did he go?" Yukio asked worriedly, everyone looked around but Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

"Right here." We heard him snarl from behind Yukio as my brother was suddenly thrown against the ground, knocked out cold.

"Yukio!" I yelled, running towards my injured brother who was lying on the ground. Seeing that he was alright except for the fact that he might have a broken arm I growled and unsheathed Kurikara, letting my blue flames consume me.

"Ichigo! Where are you ()()()!" I bellowed, my grip on the sword's handle tightening. In a flash, Ichigo had appeared once again and this time he was in front of me. I snarled as I slashed Kurikara out towards him, only for him to stop the blade with his bare hands. He grinned as he slowly ran his hands up the blade until he came to the hilt, kicking my stomach and sending me flying backwards with the sword out of my grasp. Ichigo held up the sword to the light, inspecting it closely.

"A fine blade, how unfortunate it is for someone as pathetic as you to wield it." He frowned, tossing the blade around to find it's weight. He laughed crazily as he lunged forward with the blade extended, aiming for my throat. A loud bang echoed around the halls as a red barrier suddenly appeared in front of him, forcing him to skid to a halt on the other side.

"Well I wasn't expecting this…" A new voice sighed from behind me, I turned to see a blond haired man in a striped hat holding out a walking cane which I assumed was making the barrier.

"Evening." He tipped his hat to the other people in the room before turning back to face Ichigo and I. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Kisuke…" Ichigo spat, putting Kurikara over his shoulder and walking in closer to the barrier. The man smiled and walked forward to greet him.

"Ichigo," Kisuke nodded, "Zangetsu." Behind Kisuke stood two other people, a woman dressed in bright orange clothing with long hair and another man in the typical soul reaper garb. The woman seemed to be calm and collected but the man was shaking slightly, his eyes widened and he seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"The name's Yoruichi, and this is Isshin, Isshin Kurosaki." The women smiled, pointing to the man behind her. Kurosaki, like, Ichigo Kurosaki? Was this man his father? The man walked forward and stood next to Urahara who stepped behind him to let him see Ichigo on the other side of the barrier.

"Ichigo…" Isshin murmured, placing his hand on the barrier. Ichigo scowled and slammed Kurikara into the ground, slicing the ground open. He walked forward to the barrier and glared into Isshin's eyes with his own hollowfied ones.

"What do you want."

"I, heard you were in trouble and your sisters wanted to know how you were, so I decided to come out and see what was happening… I… I didn't expect this… They didn't expect this." Ichigo's eyes widened and he stepped back before he shook his head furiously, dropping Kurikara as he held his head in his hands.

"No…" He growled, "NO! I don't CARE about THEM! They don't matter!" He sank down to the ground and started sobbing. Everyone was looking at him now, not expecting his attitude to change so quickly. "Do it now Kisuke." Yoruichi said, backing Isshin away from Ichigo. "You don't want to see this Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo's father looked stunned as he was walking back, both of us wondering what would happen to Ichigo. Suddenly, Ichigo's chest began to glow the same red as the force field. He gasped and looked up, his face changing from one of shock to fear.

"W-What i- No, NO!" He yelled, scrambling away from the field, unable to outrun the red glow inside of him. Isshin looked back, his eyes widening and the blood draining from his face, watching his son writhing in pain.

"I-Is this necessary?" Isshin stuttered, wanting to help Ichigo but knowing it was for the best. Yoruichi nodded and stood next to Isshin whose eyes were still fixed upon his son. Ichigo looked terrified, obviously knowing what was going to happen to him.

"What is that?" I asked Urahara who was helping Toshiro and Rukia get Byakuya back on his feet. He glanced at Ichigo before turning to me.

"Something that I used on Aizen before, a small kido that I planted inside of him before he left. A back up plan of sorts." He sighed heavily, eyes back on Ichigo. "You know, I didn't want to have to use it, and it was originally planned for something worse but hey, it would have gotten there if he wasn't stopped now, right?" I nodded, understanding what he meant. If he hadn't stopped Ichigo now then the kido wouldn't have worked if Ichigo.. changed.

"This is all your fault!" Ichigo screamed as spears of red light shot out of him. He glared across at his father who was shaking again, unable to look away. "If you hadn't saved her, then I wouldn't be in this mess!" Isshin's eyes began to water as Ichigo continued to scream and the black and gold from his eyes slowly faded back and his eyes were normal again. A final wave of red spears sprung out from his chest and his eyes glazed over and his head flew back as he slowly fell forward, lying motionless on the ground, his own blood now flooding onto the ground.

"I-Is he…" I stuttered, "Dead?" Urahara shook his head and both Isshin and I sighed in relief.

"He'll wake in a few minutes, but I don't know if he'll remember any of this or even be back in control again." I paused, remembering that Ichigo had said that Shiro wasn't in control when he had attacked us.

"Kisuke, Shiro wasn't in control when he attacked us."

He froze and turned around to face me.

"What did you say?"

"Ichigo was in full control when he lashed out."

"Did he say anything else?"

"That he understood."

"Understood what?"

"I don't know."

" _How unfortunate, I guess you'll just have to wait to use Ichigo…" A voice growled from outside of the hospital building. Outside, a strange man was crouching atop a lamp post, looking through the window into the hallway where the exorcists and shinigami had gathered. He sighed as he hopped down and began to walk away, waving his finger down to open up a portal. Sharpened white teeth and icy blue eyes shone in the moonlight as he strolled through the door he had made. "Another time then…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Bleach or Blue Exorcist**

I'm back! Finally managed to whip up a half decent chapter to continue my train wreck of a story :3 Heh. Anyway, I really hope that this will manage to keep you guys satisfied until I can get back on track with the story. Until then, enjoy!

 **Chapter 10**

 **Ichigo's POV :**

A soft hum filled my ears, gently waking me, but also lulling me into a state of semi consciousness that would prove to be rather difficult to wake from. Feeling slightly breathless, I breathed in and out slowly, my breath catching in my throat on the exhale. It felt as if a thousand razors were clawing their way up my throat, and whatever oxygen I had taken in could be felt coursing through my veins like magma. At first, the light over my head blinded me completely, but after a few minutes I was able to just make out a few vague shapes. I hadn't moved yet, I didn't want to. Keeping my breaths shallow as to avoid any more burning, I focused on figuring out what the hell had happened and where I was. It was happening all over again, as I felt several things binding me to what I assumed was either a metal table or an incredibly uncomfortable cot. I shifted, the coolness of the material seeping through the back of my shirt. Definitely a metal table. How could I feel that through my shirt? Unless… Kisuke hadn't… had he? How did h- Before I left home, that's when. He had used the same enchantment that was used before on Aizen, but on me, that would explain the numerous holes in my shirt that I could now feel. Relaxing against the table, I sighed, instantly regretting it as my lungs were scorched once more. Moving to turn my head slightly to get a better feel for my surroundings, I found myself unable to move my neck even slightly. My eyes began to open more, the light forcing me to squint to try and focus on some of the details of the room. For starters, there were about four different types of objects binding me to the table by my arms, the same four on each. Some had symbols that I couldn't recognize, and others I knew were kido, probably made by Urihara. Similar to my arms, my legs had what seemed to be the same types of restraints, but it was my chest that was being held down by something rather peculiar looking. Wincing, I tried to move up, forgetting for a moment that there was a strap on my forehead too. Typically, I'd have just given up, knowing that the people who had me probably wouldn't do anything crazy to me just yet. Yet still… there was this strange feeling that I had. No, it

was more like a desire, even a desperate need to break free. To do something. But do what?

 _Gehenna and Assiah are rightfully his. Give it to him, Ichigo, and you will be greatly rewarded._

Words echoed in my head, sounding like a thousand different people that I knew. Firstly, it was my own voice, but the others… Orihime, Chad, Uryu, my sisters, Dad, and… I bolted forwards, causing one of the kido restraints on my arm to flicker slightly, giving out for a moment before shining brighter and forcefully pulling me back down again.

"M-Mom!"

I pushed forward again, hearing her calling me. It was her, it had to be her, what else could it be? A blue light began to flicker in the corner of the room, presumably a silent alarm that I had triggered by knocking out one of the restraints for a second. Something inside me was driving me to gather whatever strength I had and just push, for the sake of… For the sake of what? What was I doing? I slumped back against the table, blinking, bewildered. Was it really her voice, or just a figment of my imagination? I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to shake my head due to the restraints to try and chase the sound away. Needing to think of something else to distract myself, I tried to remember what had happened. First, Shiro had gotten out… Then, I was in that strange place and he sounded… off. Amaimon. He had mentioned that name, but if I hadn't heard it then Shiro wouldn't have known about it either. So, who was he? Everything after that sort of blurred together, I just remembered a blue light, something black and a red hot rage. My heart faltered momentarily, picking up speed as I suddenly began to breath rather heavily. Rage. Anger. Why had I been so angry? It was… odd. It didn't feel like I was really mad before, just like, I had accepted something. Accepted what?

 **Rin's POV :**

I didn't recognize where I was, and I found it rather strange that True Cross Academy had a place like this hidden away on campus. It seemed more like a torture chamber than a research center… Sat across from me were all of the Shinigami who had suddenly appeared when Shi- No. It wasn't him that lashed out, it was Ichigo himself. Grudges aside, everyone made it out relatively ok, so I couldn't be really pissed at the guy. Well… he did send Yukio flying… I shook my head, trying not to find a reason to get mad at Ichigo. I'm sure the poor guy would have an explanation for what had happened, right? The air in the room began to feel slightly heavier, and this dark presence began to creep towards, causing me to shiver slightly. Inside the room we were in, it had gotten extremely cold, it was strange. "H-Hey, is anyone else starting to get a sick feeling or is that just me?" I nervously stuttered, attracting a few glances from some of the soul reapers who I had been told were 'Captains'. After giving me a few uncertain looks, they exchanged glances with each other, and it was Rukia who gave away just what we were all thinking. Her face had paled and she was beginning to stand up, as with the rest of the people in the room. She turned to look at the door hesitantly, as if she were expecting someone to walk through it. In a faint voice, she whispered his name, as if she was trying to see if what we had all felt was really him.

"Ichigo."

I sighed. Here we go again.

 **Ichigo's POV :**

Angry, I was angry, but I didn't know why. That anger shot me forward again, this time making one of the restraints snap off my right arm and fall to the floor. I gave it a brief once over, seeing that it was one of the braces that had symbols I didn't recognize. Dismissing it, I lurched forward again, and again, using everything I had to try to break free. My vision clouded, a strange feeling washed over me, making me feel as if I suddenly had more strength. I felt powerful, like I could do anything. My head, my chest, my arms, everything felt as if they were on fire. I didn't care, if it gave me enough power to get up, then I'd endure it. The sound of some of the restraints and marks tearing and the kido buzzing told me that I was doing something right at least, that maybe I could get out if I just pushed a little harder... A loud bang echoed around the room, and I couldn't tell if it was from one of my restraints or if someone had opened the door. Well, let's just say that I wasn't happy when I found out that it was the door. Suddenly, I felt hands pinning me down where the bonds had been broken, pushing me down with such force that I could have sworn that the table either moved or began to slowly be crushed. I shouted as loudly as I could, screaming for them to let me go, to get off. Everything I heard was muffled and replaced with a high pitched squealing that caused me to wince whenever, I assume, someone that had come into the room spoke. A faint blue light began to glow in various places, towards the end of the table to by my arms and even my head. Strangely, I felt like I was in control of it, that I might be able to will it to help me break off the rest of the restraints that I couldn't get rid of and to get whoever was holding me down away…

"Ichigo."

Her voice was clearly defined, and for some odd reason I could hear it perfectly well. It sounded like she was worried, but also like she was in pain. Why would she be in pain? Was it because of something _I_ was doing? Whatever had sparked my sudden fit of rage wavered slightly, the flame slowly dying as I was suddenly called back from whatever anger filled fit I had been in. My eyes began to focus once more, instantly recognizing that at each point of pressure on me that wasn't a restraint, was a Captain holding me down. A _Captain_. My chest heaved and my head spun, my erratic breathing taking quite a toll on my ability to process anything. As the last hints of anger disappeared, so did the faint blue glow, I barely paid any attention to it. I reluctantly relaxed against the cool metal table, showing that I wouldn't try to fight back any more. Despite my best efforts to display myself calmly, the strength in each Captain's grip did not lessen even slightly. If anything, it just got stronger until it felt as if they were cutting off my circulation. A faint paint swept over me, its origins unknown, simply causing me to wince slightly and take in a sharp breath. Whatever had caused me to act like that had passed, but I had a sickly feeling that settled down deep inside me. Somehow, I knew that whatever anger I possessed wasn't Shiro's, it was my own. That's what frightened me the most.


End file.
